


The Fighter

by orphan_account, RougemageNick



Series: Just a RWBY OS full of OCs... [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougemageNick/pseuds/RougemageNick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After loosing her best friend to those who hated the faunus, Sasha Scathach has decided that what she wants is to change the world for those who need it to be changed. Sasha is very active in protecting those who need protecting, but she'd never condone extremism......For this, she may have to push against even the White Fang......But who else is she going to find in her path, and how far will she go to remove them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fighter

**Author's Note:**

> NOT FINISHED!!! I WILL BE ADDING MORE!!! ------ALSO, I tried to be as accurate as I could with my representation of discrimination. Please note that I myself hold no discrimination, i just wanted this to be accurate, so I used a mindset...I may have also been trying to make you cry, but that's irrelevant.

Things weren't the same since they came. Nothing really was. Sasha knew that. She wasn't sure why, but then again, she was only eight years old. Everyday her mother, Amy, took her down to her place of work, a candle shop in downtown Canton, the town Sasha had grown up in. It was a small place, and everyday it was her and her mother's friend, a faunus woman. Alot of people didn't approve of Amy's company, but it didn't seem to bother her. And everyday, Jessica, the faunus woman, also brought her daughter. Skye was Sasha's best friend. They'd almost literally grown up together. They even called eachother sisters. Every now and then, while their mother's worked, dipping candles in large tubs of wax to layer them until they were the right size to cut and redesign, Sasha and Skye would ask for some money to go into the ice cream store next door, where they'd always buy the same ice cream cones. People would stare at the faunus girl who was best friends with a human, but neither Skye nor Sasha cared. In fact, it couldn't have bothered them less, especially while they held their ice cream and sat together, laughing and joking about nothing and everything. Although they still heard the mutterings of people nearby, and saw the dirty looks. When they finished, they went back to the candle shop, and watched movies together or played with the small toys that were kept in a smaller room towards the back. It was always so warm in there, and being children, this didn't help Skye and Sasha's hyper-activity any. No one really did anything about them though. They were friends, and that's just the way it was. And you'd never see two small girls enjoy eachother's company more than they did. Skye's father was a Huntsmen, and a human, so it didn't matter how people may have hated the relationship, no one would ever dare to do anything about it. But.....When they came, that changed. One day, the White Fang came into town.

The White Fang came to protest some of the offenses that had been posed to local faunus. Neither Sasha or Skye really understood it, but Jessica and Sasha's mom did. That day, Skye didn't come to the candle shop. Sasha cried twice, missing her best friend. Her mother tried to comfort her, and even took a break to go get the ice cream with her daughter, but Sasha could barely eat without her friend.....It just wasn't the same. When they returned to the candle shop, Sasha put on one of Skye's favorite movies, but wasn't into it. She was only watching it to pass the time. During the day, Sasha heard the sounds of the protest outside, as the White Fang marched in a set path around the town. She went to the window and looked out. Dozens of faunus had come, and were walking in synchronization....At the front, Sasha noticed a small faunus girl with black hair and cat ears, that kinda reminded her of Skye. She looked at the people, standing in front of the procession. The humans were standing in the way, trying to block the march, but it didn't seem effective. They threw things like glass and at one or two points, a few of the humans would physically attack the faunus, hitting them and knocking them to the ground. They simply stood up, and didn't fight back. No one wanted to touch the faunus protesters, so instead they backed up, but they seemed to get angrier and angrier as they had to move farther and farther back.

Sasha looked back at her mother, "Mommy, why are those people attacking those faunus?" she asked, hoping to understand what was going on.

Amy came out from behind the counter with the tubs of wax, and came to pull Sasha away, "Stay away from the windows, sweetheart," her mother told her.

"But why? They're hurting those faunus, and they should stop....Shouldn't we help?" Sasha's mother pulled her away and closed the blinds.

"No, honey. We can't. We need to stay in here....Ok?" Sasha was not ok with this. She wanted to stop those people from attacking the faunus, and couldn't begin to wrap her head around why they'd be doing this to them. The protest continued for hours, even past closing the protest continued, and Sasha didn't go home with her mother. She thought it was the protest, and she was right. Eventually the protest ended, and the faunus began to leave. After an hour, they had all left, and then she and her mother went home.

Canton wasn't the same town after that. The next morning, Skye and Jessica arrived late. When Sasha asked Skye why, she said that they'd taken a really long way over. They tried to ignore this change, but that day, when they went to get their ice cream, like they did almost every day, the server waved them away, saying that they couldn't serve them anymore. As they stood their pleading with the server to give them their usual ice cream, people were staring, and this time, they were giving noticeably nasty looks, and Sasha and Skye could clearly hear them whisper about Skye behind them.

"She doesn't belong here."

"How disgusting, that girl is friends with that animal...How could she lower herself like that?"

"She's only a child, she'll see how awful it is to have one of them as a friend when she grows up." Both Sasha and Skye were so disappointed, but mostly they were confused. Amy said she'd handle it and went to the shop. After six or so minutes, she returned, ice cream in hand, but they had to eat it there at the candle shop. They did as Amy asked, and disregarded this odd feeling about the change in attitude. But it only got worse from their. Soon, Jessica and Skye were coming over to Amy and Sasha's house, asking for some help with this or that, saying that they didn't feel safe going to the shops anymore. Jessica said that her husband had been called away from town, on a job, and that before he left, he warned her about signs of an anti-faunus rights movement in town. A couple of the worst of humans had apparently formed a small gang, which was holding a few attacks and muggings of local faunus. Not that there were many, but they left as soon as they were able. But Jessica and Skye couldn't leave. Everything they had was in this town. They didn't have the resources to take everything they'd need to take, and they weren't sure where they'd go. Sasha and Skye watched as Jessica cried on their couch, with Amy patting her shoulder and trying to give her comfort. Amy decided she'd personally take Skye and Jessica home that day, and packed a large box full of extra food and materials for them to use. 

As time passed, the local gang of anti-faunus rights tried and tried to gain a foothold as a feared organization, but could never manage it. At the very least, their members were increasing, and their attacks became more and more aggressive. This was kept well hidden from the police, who were discriminatory themselves, and purposefully turned a blind eye to the faunus plight. Sasha became more and more used to Skye and Jessica appearing later than they use to. It's not like Sasha cared. She had her friend, and she was happy. But it was getting to the point where the server at the ice cream shop wouldn't sell even to Amy, because he knew she was taking it back for Sasha and Skye. One day, Amy decided she'd give Jessica a week off.

It seemed sudden, and when Sasha asked, Amy said "Because, sweety, Jessica needs to get a few of her resources in order....She and Skye are going out of town for a while, and you might not see them again for a long time."

"What?! But why?! Why is she leaving me all of a sudden?!"

"Because she's not safe here anymore...." Amy replied. This made Sasha feel simply terrible, and when Amy took her over to Jessica's house, to help them pack their things, Sasha tried to beg both Skye and Jessica to stay. The only thing they kept saying was "We can't.....We just can't." This made Sasha furious. The week was almost over, and they had packed Jessica and Skye's house completely. Her husband had come back from several jobs during this time, and gave help with the heavy work, whenever he could, before he had to rush off to another task. Amy rented a truck herself, not wanting to risk Jessica getting turned down immediately. They were set to begin loading the truck that following Monday....

Jessica and Skye had only gone for a few things. It was the only shop left in town even willing to let them in, let alone serve them. But today, the shop had a different clerk than usual. He told them that management had changed. This immediately worried Jessica, so she quickly got what she needed and returned to the counter. The man behind the counter didn't say a word as he scanned and bagged the items Jessica had gotten. He put them in bags, and said nothing as they left the store. Unfortunately, while Jessica had gotten her things, he'd alerted the manager that the scum had come to their shop. The new manager was no friend to the faunus, and immediately called his son......A high ranking member of the local anti-faunus rights gang....It didn't take them long to get their. And it took them even less time to decide what to do....

"They need to be made into an example. Their kind aren't welcome here. We can finally gain some ground in this fight against those creatures here. We can make a name for ourselves...Let's do it." The manager's son was very clear with his intentions. As Skye and Jessica walked home, they found their path blocked by one of the gang members. In fact, they had just about covered every street. Jessica and Skye went into an alley, hoping for some escape, a hiding place......Any little hope.....But they found none. The gang members had covered the other side of the alley, and they had followed them into it, trapping them like the animals they thought they were.

"Please.....Please don't do this....We didn't do anything!! We haven't done anything wrong!! PLEASE!! At least let my daughter go, she's innocent....Please, don't..." Jessica begged and pleaded, tears poured from her eyes, as she tried to hide Skye behind her. They grabbed Jessica by the hair, and pulled her away from Skye, whom they also grabbed and held.

"We're not going to rape them.....Who would want to touch one of these things like that?...No, let's just kill em," their leader said with conviction and hatred in his voice.

"PLEASE!! LET HER GO, LET US GO!! WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Jessica continued pleading even as they raised the gun to her head. Skye had begun to cry at her mother's crying, and tried to pull herself away from her holder, but he was much bigger than eight year old Skye. He pulled the trigger, and the sound of the shot rang out, as Jessica slumped to the ground, tears still covering her face. Skye screamed and cried, but they dragged her by her hair over to her mother's body, and put the gun to her head to. They pulled the trigger, and as Skye fell dead, they let go. They laughed and clasped hands in triumph as they ran from the alley.

Amy was crying as she told Sasha to get her coat. It had begun to rain outside, and Amy had just received a call from the police, who couldn't get a hold of Jessica's husband. Sasha put her purple rain coat on herself, and went out to their car with her mother. They drove quickly to the site, where there were people standing around a cordoned off area by an alley way. Amy parked across the street, and told Sasha to stay in the car. She got out and ran across the street, pushing through the crowd of people. The police cars nearby still had the lights flashing, and in the dark of the storm, it made everything seem so terribly wrong to Sasha. Looking at the crowd, with the rain rolling down the window in droves, an overwhelming sense of sadness washed over her. Suddenly, she was crying too, as if she'd lost something. Something she wasn't quite sure she'd lost, but would still feel the burn of not having. She could help herself. She went over to the drivers side, where she knew her mother hadn't put on the child lock on the door. She pushed the button to unlock the doors, and opened it. Clamoring to pull her feet out from under her knees, she got out, and ran across the street. There weren't cars, and even if there were, she was too sad to remember to look both ways. She tried to push through the crowd. She had to see. She had to know what was going on.

But when people saw her, they said "Oh my gods, it's her. Don't let her through, she shouldn't be looking at this. She's too young, this will scar her for life...." Sasha clenched her hands into fists. 'Why won't they let me through. Why aren't they letting me see. I won't let them stop me. I have to see.' Her anger flared, and her body lit up red for a moment. She reached out in her anger, and shoved two people aside. They were nearly flung off of their feet as Sasha pushed them aside. Sasha didn't stop. She continued violently shoving through people, pushing them aside to make her way to the scene. She finally made her way to the front, and saw it. Skye lay dead, over the body of her mother. Yellow police tape had cordoned off the alley, and the policemen were continuing to hold people back. Sasha couldn't believe what she was seeing. She shook her head, refusing to believe her eyes. The whole appearance of the scene took on a foggy, dream like quality, that made it seem not real as Sasha swayed on her feet, almost falling over.

She began to step towards the scene, and two of the policemen stepped over to block her path. They grabbed her arms, but didn't squeeze too tight...She was only an eight year old girl. Sasha's eyes were pouring tears, or was that the rain.....She couldn't even tell.

But her fury came back up into her chest, her heart started beating, and she gritted her teeth, as she put her hands to the policemen's stomachs, and shoved with all her might, screaming "GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" This time, she lifted them clean from the ground, and they flew back, one hitting the wall and falling unconscious, the other landing on the other side of the tape. Her mother looked over at her in shock through the tears, from where she stood, trying to get information from a police officer, who now was moving towards Sasha. Amy reached out and grabbed his shoulder, holding him back from her daughter, and Sasha ran forward towards the bodies of Skye and Jessica. She came upon them and her eyes widened in terror. Skye lay still with the tears on her face, draped backwards over her mother, who'd also been shot in the head. Sasha took another step towards them, but couldn't stand, and fell to her knees. Amy and the police officer ran over to her, as she slowly reached out, and tried to touch her friend. But she couldn't......She just couldn't. She began to cry harder now, falling over Skye's body, and crying, she put her hands on the ground next to them...Nothing seemed real except this. Why was this real? Why couldn't this be what wasn't real? Why couldn't she wake up from this nightmare. Why?...What had they done. What had any faunus done? Why did people hate them like this?....Sasha felt her mother pull her from Skye's body, and when she looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood.....So were her knees. It felt cold. Sasha's tears continued flowing, but she felt numb....Her mother continued pulling her until they'd crossed the tape again. Sasha continued moving. She couldn't feel herself moving, she just did. People gasped and looked terrified of Sasha, backing up from her and Amy as they walked through the crowd, back to the car. Sasha got in and sat quietly, still crying. The blood on her hands and knees dripped off onto the car seat as Amy got in. Amy didn't care about the blood. She was a fully grown woman, and was used to blood where she didn't want it, and would clean it later. Neither of them could believe what happened, but Amy felt she had to be strong for her daughter. Sasha looked over at the scene, even as they drove home. They got out of the car, and went inside. Amy drew a bath and cleaned the blood from her daughter's body. Sasha was still crying, even though she didn't want to. She wanted this to stop. She wanted the pain to go away now. Amy directed Sasha to her own bedroom, and had Sasha sleep in her bed with her that night....Neither of them spoke....They weren't sure there was anything to say....

* * *

Sasha stood in the alley, breathing in and out furiously, trying to keep calm while standing next to the door. She held a bat in both hands and could feel the metal start to bend under her strength. The strength she'd found that day. She gripped harder, again bending the metal slightly. She knew they'd have guns on the other side of that door. The gang that had taken her friend from her had grown in power since that day, gaining influence. They raided supplies before shops could get them, getting guns and other equipment. They had information about the police and their routes, and they'd even taken up bases in buildings once owned by faunus business owners.

They had officially carved out control, and held Sasha's town in a fist that couldn't be shaken. But that was because no one bothered to try. Except for her...She had the strength now. How desperately she'd wished over and over to go back with the same strength she had now. How many times she'd screamed and cursed and destroyed anything she could touch out of anger and desperation to go back. But it was never to be. So she did the only thing she could do, and decided to turn her destructive power on the ones who took Skye from her.

Again mustering her courage and breathing in, she turned and slammed her shoulder into the door. The old wood snapped like dry bark against her force and she barrelled into the room, swinging wildly at the first person to catch her eye. The young man, sitting at the table in the center of the small backroom of what was once a small general repair shop. He was leaning back in his chair and didn't even know what happened, even after it was too late. Her bat hit him square in the jaw, cracking the bone and tossing him off his chair. By the time the others were drawing their guns, she'd already gone for another, a woman who was leaning against a wall trying to light a cigarette. The bat found a mark again, striking her upper chest. Sasha could practically feel the bones shatter, the vibration resonating through the bat to her hands. It was a rush. A feeling of overwhelming confidence in her power. Power that would crush these bigots for what they did. The mere fact that they were here, in a known base of the gang, Sapio Dominus Faunus, or SDF, was enough to tell Sasha that they deserved everything she was giving them.

The other three members in the room had now drawn their guns, though they were small, they employed a volatile dust concentrate to fire their rounds, making them incredibly effective. Sasha had learned not long after she discovered her Semblance that her aura could defend her from harm. When she was about eleven, she tried to cut her arm with a kitchen knife, only to discover that she couldn't. She had always thought it was Skye's ghost, trying to tell her not to do what she was doing, and even when she found books at the library about Aura and it's uses, she still was convinced that that was Skye. Because from what she could read in the books, aura is normally ineffective until it's awakened or unlocked.

Though she knew her aura could defend her, she had no confidence that it could block bullets. So on her first instinct, she jumped forward and grabbed the table from in front of her, and lifted it up like a shield. But the table was old, and when her foes started firing, it did little except make it harder for them to see her. One such bullet struck her upper left shoulder. She cried out in pain, which was quickly overtaken by anger. Her aura flared again and she immediately tossed the table, which smashed one of the remaining three to the ground. The other two flinched at the crash as Sasha dashed towards them. Only one of them was quick enough to raise their gun again, it was the woman to the right, standing next to a huge cupboard that stood next to the door into the rest of the store. The woman's bullet hit Sasha's leg as she swung again striking the man across the shoulder, cracking his upper arm and tossing him over the pile of wood and person to his left. The remaining woman tried to fire again, but Sasha's swing crashed into the gun and her hands, tossing the gun across the room and breaking every bone that was hit.

Sasha could barely stand, so before she fell over, she dropped her bat and tackled the remaining person to the ground. She began crying in fear and desperately trying to plead for Sasha to let her live. Sasha considered killing her for a moment, but quickly let it pass from her mind. No, there was only one person she was going to kill...

"Where is he. WHERE IS JONATHAN." she demanded, her anger getting more and more intense by the moment.

"I don't know, please...Please stop, please, I don't know where he is..." she spoke through sobbing as Sasha wrapped one hand around her throat. She began to constrict, not intending to kill, but to scare. Plus, after being shot in her left shoulder, she could barely move her fingers at all.

"I'm not in the mood to keep asking questions. I'm not in the mood for the fucking runaround. Tell me where Jonathan is before I crush your spine with one hand. You know who I'm talking about. He committed the first two murders of your disgusting group, shooting a mother and a child. Where is he. " she growled, leaning in close.

The woman's sobbing was muffled by the sounds of her gasps as Sasha's grip closed, "Pl-lease...I d-...Hon't know...We pick our pohhhsts...I don't..." she couldn't speak anymore.

Sasha's grip loosened and she tried to stand. Failing that, she fell onto her knee besides the woman and pulled her scroll out, opening a map and placing it next to her. Sasha grabbed the woman's arms and picked her up, slamming her face down next to the scroll. She released one of her hands, holding her down with her good arm before speaking.

"Here's a map. Mark down all the other places you rats hide in. Now." Sasha threatened, tightening her grip on the woman's wrist. The woman sobbed and shook as she slowly reached up to tap place beacon's on the screen. Sasha growled, "NOW. I'm not a patience person." The woman sobbed again and tried to speed up, tapping a few times on the screen and scrolling a little to find another place to tap.

"That's all of them, I swear...Please don't kill me..." she begged through her tears, "I had nothing to do with that kid's death, I haven't killed anyone..."

Sasha picked up her scroll and put it back into her pocket. She glanced around the ruins of the room she'd destroyed. 'Shots were fired,' she thought, 'Police will be here soon, and I'd better not be...' She stood up, putting as much weight on her right leg as possible, looking down on the woman, who continued to cry as she turned over to look up at Sasha.

Sasha's eyes narrowed, "I'm letting you go because you complied. But if you breath a word about who did this to you or the others, I will find you and finish what finish whatever's left of you. Do you understand." she ordered, trying to hide the amount of pain her leg and shoulder were in. The woman only nodded, trying to control her sobbing. Sasha turned and walked out, struggling with all her might to look even and secure as she moved. Once she cleared the door, she limp-ran as fast as she could to the fence in the alley, then with one hand, tore it away and continued on to escape.

* * *

 

It took Sasha almost an hour to get home. Or at least to her next door neighbor's house. The house belonged to Scott, who was the late Jessica's husband. He was an incredibly tall man, standing at 6'6", and was muscular to match. After his wife's death, he spent months holed up in his home alone until Sasha broke down his door to find a weapon. She found him instead, barely able to move. Amy called a doctor, and after a few months, Scott was at least moving around again, even if he was saying nothing and barely eating on his own. Scott was a huntsman, so death was no stranger to him. But the death of his family, especially in the way they were killed, broke his heart almost completely. But at this point, he had almost recovered, and was even going out on jobs again with an old friend in the business.

Sasha crashed through the front door and barely made it to the couch, where she reached over and grabbed the medkit on the coffee table. Scott had these all over the house, each one filled with whatever he'd need. Sasha always guessed it was anxiety that drove him do this, but it didn't matter why, it only mattered that it was there. She yanked it open, breaking the latch that held it close, and immediately pulled the tweezers from their spot. She pulled her shirt down off her shoulder and dug in immediately, trying to bite back her pain, but immediately finding that the bullet had only barely gotten through the surface of her skin. She pulled it out and put the tweezers aside, grasping the table and gripping as hard as she could to stop the pain. The then grabbed the bottle of antiseptic and opened it up, pressing the open bottle just above the wound and then letting the liquid run down over the wound. While it was still wet, she grabbed a cotton pad and pressed it against the spot as it started bleeding, which made the pad stick, and then grabbed the bandages, pressing them down and holding them with her teeth and wrapping as tightly as she could manage without screaming again.

She then pulled her pant leg up past her thigh where the bullet was and repeated the process. Sasha had absolutely no idea if this was what she was supposed to do. The wounds were shallow, and weren't even bleeding that much, but she still had no clue as to whether or not this was what she was supposed to do. It seemed too simple...Perhaps she'd missed a step? She walked over to the back door and opened it up, calling out to Scott, who was tending his garden there, and hadn't even known Sasha was there.

"Hey Scott, am I supposed to just use antiseptic for a bullet wound, or did I miss something somewhere?" she called out, trying not to be too loud. When he turned back to her, the look of shock on his face made it apparent that she was in trouble. But who else could she ask? Her mom didn't know anything about bullet wounds, and any doctor would report it to the police. So no matter how much Scott would scold her, he was still the only one she could trust.

"Do you use what...For a WHAT???" he shouted incredulously.

* * *

 


End file.
